


Je te promets

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Carol and Maria bring Monica home.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 33
Kudos: 78
Collections: Marvel Undercover 2020





	Je te promets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Thank you Marie for the prompt!
> 
> Prompt #A38  
> "Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme  
> Je te promets la vie de mes rires à mes larmes  
> Je te promets le feu à la place des armes  
> Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au revoir"  
> "Je te promets", by Johnny Hallyday
> 
> _I promise you the key to the secrets of my soul. I promise you life, from my laughs to my tears. I promise fire, in the stead of weapons. We'll never say goodbye anymore, only see you soon._

The front door to the old farmhouse creaked as it slowly swung open. Carol made sure to stay light on her feet as she crossed the threshold.

“Welcome home,” she cooed softly to the carseat in her arms. A small whimper emerged from the blanket burrito nestled inside. Monica’s eyes opened wide, then fluttered closed again as she nuzzled back against the covers.

“Yes, that’s right,” Carol whispered. “It needs some work. We’ve gotta paint this room, maybe redo the moulding, but it’s got potential.”

“That’s exactly what we need with a new baby in the house.” Maria entered the foyer, closing the door behind her and adjusting the diaper bag slung over her shoulder. “More home improvement projects.”

“Babe, I told you to leave that in the car!” Carol scolded. “Put that bag down, you shouldn't be lifting things.”

Maria rolled her eyes, but her expression was fond. Slowly, she set the diaper bag down on the floor, then straightened up. “See? I’m fine. You worry too much.”

“I have to, you’re so reckless.” Carol grinned as Maria narrowed her eyes in amusement. Another whimper, louder and more insistent this time, distracted them from their banter.

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Carol cooed. She set the carseat down and eased Monica out, still swaddled tightly in blankets. Carefully, she shifted Monica to lay cradled in her arms, marveling at how wide her adorable little mouth went as she yawned. “You’re home now.”

“Here, I can take her,” Maria said. She winced as she started to walk over. “Actually, let me get settled on the couch first.”

Carol frowned. “What did I say, babe? You need to take it easy.”

“Yeah, yeah. I will, now that we’re home.”

Carol very much doubted that; Maria was too much like Carol herself, always pushing her limits and taking risks. But that was an argument for another day. Right now, Carol basked in the glow of hearing Maria call this place  _ home. _ One hand absentmindedly flew to her back jeans pocket, patting it briefly before holding it out to Maria.

They made their way through the house to the living room. Carol held Monica in one arm, and wound the other around Maria’s waist. She saw Maria’s eyes widen as they passed the kitchen. Every available counter space was crammed with plastic cake carriers, tupperware containers, and ziploc bags full of baked goods.

“We won’t have to cook for a month,” Carol said as she helped Maria settle onto the couch. “The neighbors have been by all weekend, dropping stuff off. Your mom’s been fielding nosey questions for us.”

“My mom was here?” Maria asked warily.

“Of course she was. So was your dad.” Carol rested Monica against Maria’s chest, then curled up next to her. She rubbed Monica’s back gently as her tiny eyes squeezed shut once more.

“They love you, babe. They love  _ us. _ All three of us. Maybe they don’t fully understand our choices, but they try. And no matter what, they’re gonna support us.”

Carol smiled as she spoke those last words. It felt good to be an  _ us  _ with Maria, finally. To be fair, they’d always been an  _ us, _ but this part, the romantic part, was new. 

Once Monica’s impending arrival had made itself known, Carol had thrown herself into the task of making sure her girls would have a home to call their own. She’d found this house, scraped together a down payment. And when a three months pregnant Maria had tearfully thrown her arms around Carol in thanks, she’d gathered the courage to offer a kiss, which was enthusiastically reciprocated.

Now, sitting in the home that bore both their names on the mortgage, with their daughter safe and sound, surrounded by good tidings from their friends and family, Carol’s heart brimmed over with happiness.

“You know I love you, right?” 

“I do,” Maria said with a smile. 

“But do you know how much?” Carol asked insistently. “My whole life, you’re the only one who ever saw me. And we’ve been through rough times, but you always stood by me.”

“You’ve stood by me, too.” Maria’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

“And I always will. No matter what, you and Monica are my life, now and always. I’ll always be here for you, I swear it.”

“I know you will.” Maria leaned over to kiss Carol’s temple. “And the same goes for me. I know we can’t make guarantees, our jobs carry risks, we’ve always known that, but…”

“Actually, I  _ can  _ make guarantees,” Carol said. “No matter what comes my way, I will always come back to you.  _ Always, _ you hear me?”

“Yeah, I hear you being a sap.” Maria’s tone would have been playful, had her voice not cracked with emotion.

“You ain’t seen nothing sappy yet.” Carol shifted to shimmy her hand into her back jeans pocket. Two rings, cool silver against her fingers, purchased at the secondhand shop downtown. She slid one onto Maria’s left finger, still resting on Monica’s back. Once her own ring was on, she rested her hand atop Maria’s, letting their rings clink together.

“I know we can’t do this the right way,” Carol said. “But I don’t care. Marry me, baby. Right here, right now, promise me forever. Promise me we’ll be together, through all the bad days, and for every second of happiness. Promise me that no matter what, you’ll always fight to come home to me.”

“Easiest promise I ever made.” The tears had escaped Maria’s eyes, but her smile had never been brighter. “We both made that promise a long time ago. But this, the rings-- I know we can’t wear them in public, but babe, this is perfect.”

“So are you.” Carol winked, and Maria groaned with mock annoyance. Monica fussed against her chest, and both women hushed immediately. Carol wiped a stray tear from Maria’s cheek and kissed their daughter’s forehead.

“It’s alright, Lieutenant Trouble,” Carol whispered. She wrapped an arm around Maria’s shoulders and pulled her close. “You’re home now, you and your mama. Get some rest, we’ve got a list of home improvement projects to start on tomorrow.”

“I’m sure she’ll be a great help,” Maria said, leaning her head to rest against Carol’s.

“She will be,” Carol declared. “But there’s no rush. Sleep now, the both of you. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> _We'll never say goodbye anymore, only see you soon._


End file.
